MarJack
MarJack is the shipping of Mary Quite Contrary and Jack B. Nimble. They are best friends. They may have crushes on each other. General Hints *They both have some of the same colors in their color schemes: yellow and blue. *They both love being silly *They both are smart *They both are athletic *They both are the strongest members of the club *They're both the most popular characters *They're in a lot of videos together *In most of the videos that they are in, they are next to each other *Mary finds Jack amusing *They both love to sing and dance *Mary and Jack are both real names Moments Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear *They ran together *They stood next to each other *They sang the song together *They looked at eachother and smiled *They fell asleep right next to each other. Theme Song *They stood next to eachother when they said "Everybody let's go go" *They jumped up together *They were introduced together. *She does a cartwheel in front of him *Jack leaned on her at the end Rig-a-Jig-Jig *They met up *Mary mentions that they are best friends *They walk down the street together *They stare at each other several times *They swung each other around *Jack bent down so he could reach her, and it looked like he wanted to hug her *They twirled together Mary Mary Quite Contrary *Jack appears in her signature video *He pops up in Mary's garden *Mary points at him Baa Baa's Rhyme Time Bonanza *Mary went to the joke shack to see Jack *Mary laughs at Jack's joke Jingle Bells/Navidad, Navidad *The appear in the shoe clubhouse together One Two Buckle My Shoe: Eep Counts to Ten *Jack went to where Mary, Teddy, and Eep where at and said hi to her *Mary went to see Jack's magic show *Mary thinks up things that rhyme with Jack. Swimming *They were at the local swimming pool together. *Jack jumps into the pool where she was at. *They were together when the kids weren't allowed in the pool *Mary pranks him by lifting up his chair and throwing it in the pool *They were next to eachother in the pool. Take Me Out to the Ball Game *They were sitting next to each other *They ate their snacks in the same way *They cheered together *Mary cheers when Jack hits a homerun Itsy Bitsy Spider Time *Mary went to the magic shack *He made her laugh *They went to recieve the message together Baa Baa Black Sheep *They were just in the video together Teddy Bear Boogie Woogie *They arrived at the clubhouse together *They practiced the show together *They fell asleep next to each other *The same moments as Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear *They gathered at the table to read the story *They stood next to each other *They laughed and smiled at each other *Jack said her name twice *Mary and Jack both said "Eep and Bo Peep jump up high Eep and Bo Peep wave good bye" *Mary said Jack's name twice *They fell asleep together Ring Around the Rosy *They walked to the Rose Garden together *Jack and Mary held hands *Jack looked at her *They fell down across from each other Old MacDonald Had a Farm *They walked to the farm together, and right next to each other too. *They sang together *Mary looked at him twice *Jack looked at her at the end Freight Train *They were on the train together Driving in My Car *Jack waved at her and smiled at her *Mary waved at him Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes *Jack appeared next to her *They looked at each other and smiled *They are next to each other through out the video Hickory Dickory Dock Rocks *They were at the table together *Jack smiled at her *They ran together to see the message *Jack agreed to play her game *Jack said "Mary, mary is quite contrary" all by himself and he looked at her *Mary giggled at that *Mary said "Jack can be found clowning around" *If you imagine that Mary was standing next to Jack instead of Baa Baa, they would be sleeping next to each other. Thankgiving Day *They sat at the table together *They went outside together *Mary threw the football to him and he caught it *They fell down next to each other. The Twelve Days of Christmas *They were featured in presents, Jack in the 10 lords a-leaping and Mary in the eight maids a-milking *Also 8 plus 2 = 10. Auld Lang Syne *They were on postcards *Jack and Mary were on a postcard from Poland together *They swung each other around *Mary smiled while they were dancing together, hinting that she likes him *They were next to each other while waiting for the clock to hit twelve *They cheered and were still next to each other. One Two Buckle My Shoe *They did the actions (open the door, lay them straight) *They popped up next to each other *They cheered The Planting Song *They were on the farm together *Jack offered to water the seeds that she planted but fails *They run inside when the storm approaches *They were next to each other *They wave at each other *They sat across from each other at the picnic Five Little Monkeys *They were jumping on the bed together *They were on either end of the bed *They were jumping at exactly the same height *Mary was the first one off and Jack was the last one off *They were next to each other at the end Soccer Rocker/Football Rocker Note: Some of the scenes in Soccer Rocker were not in Football Rocker *They were on the soccer team together *They were introduced next to each other *They were standing with each other *They put their arms around each other when they huddled up. *They were introduced together again *Jack passes the ball to her *They hi-five each other *They appeared next to each other at the end *They were in the team photo together Rockin' Robot *All through out the video, they were playing jump rope Jack Be Nimble *Mary smiled at him twice *Jack took a slice of Mary's pie. *Mary applauded him when he got Eep's kite back *Jack smiled at her, and took a slice of her pie *When Mary's hat flies off, he goes to get it back and she smiles at him Alphabet Train Food Train *They were just on the train together Mary Had a Little Lamb *Mary and Jack go to the same school *They sit next to each other in class *Mary and Jack looked out the window together *They went outside together Here We Go Looby Loo *They were in Eep's house together *They said SURPRISE together. Six Little Ducks *Jack made her laugh by quacking like a duck *They quacked together *Jack held out his ducks after Mary did *Jack looked at her a lot *Mary looked at him a lot Itsy Bitsy Spider *They went to see the spider together *Jack asked if she had the vine and she said "Checkerooni!" *They made the catapult together *They both refused to eat the flies *Mary and Jack were next to each other at the end The Farmer in the Dell *He was the farmer and she was the dog *They danced in the front together Alphabet Roundup *They rode to the corral together *They were together the whole time *They round up the letters together Camptown Races *Jack was watching her race *Jack leaned so he could get closer to her *Jack cheered when she won London Bridge is Falling Down *Jack waved at her. Plus he was the only one with his mouth open *They sat at the picnic together A Haunted House on Halloween Night *Jack went to Mary's Halloween party *Mary and Jack danced *Mary and Jack were next to each other at the end. Poll Do you like MarJack? Yeah! I think Mary and Jack would make a good couple It's all about BPJack! No way, its TedJack! Nuh uh, it is OBVIOUSLY BBJack Can't you see its Mareep? Mary is in love with everyone!!!!!!! Jack is in love with everyone!!!!!!! STOP!!!!! They are just friends! Category:Ships Category:Mary X Jack Category:Jack Ships Category:Mary Ships Category:Mary Category:Jack